Jong "Ghost" Li
Appearance :Jong is slender and slightly toned. His brown hair is short and unkempt. Clothing :Jong's clothing changes for each situation. Notable Equipment :He always has a katar hooked onto his belt on the left side and a small pistol on the right side. Personality :Ghost is generally very cold and emotionless. However, Jong is also very adaptable and a great actor. If the situation needs him to be quiet, he will do so. If he needs to be distracting, loud and obnoxious or charismatic and kind, he can do that. Usually however, Ghost is just extremely quiet and inconspicuous. Ghost is the type of person that you could stay in a room with four people including him and never notice Ghost was there. Powers and Abilities Shapeshifting :Ghost has the power of shapeshifting. He can change his appearance (including clothes) to match that of another human or animal. The shapeshifting takes a second to travel through Ghost's body, but once finished, there is no way to tell that Ghost isn’t really who he is copying. Upon copying his target, Ghost’s voice and even his scent match those of the person he copied. Ghost's shapeshifting also gives him the ability retain his appearance and physical strength for at least 150 years without having any signs of old age; this ability is more of a side effect from his power than anything. :This power also allows Ghost to slightly copy powers, except he can only copy physical powers, such as super strength, animalistic qualities (acrobatics, venom, senses) and things like that. He cannot copy things like telepathy or anything else that requires the mind to be done or manipulation of energy. The physical powers he gains are 1/3 less powerful than the original, meaning he would most likely be defeated if he fought the original owner of the power. Telepathy :Ghost's second power is telepathy, though his telepathy is not very strong: it only grants him some resistance to others' telepathy and allows him to read a target's memories from the last 24 hours. Weaknesses :To copy a target's appearance, Ghost has to touch them for overall 5 seconds (can touch for one second 5 times and it would work). Ghost cannot change his appearance to anything 100 pounds over or under his weight, and he can only keep the appearance of a target for 30 minutes. After the 30-minute mark, Ghost reverts to his original appearance. Ghost's memory-reading requires that he touch somebody’s head for at least 5 minutes. Other Abilities :Ghost is incredibly smart and great at scheming. He also is a great actor and is well versed in several forms of fighting. Ghost is both fast and strong, nowhere near super in either but definitely above average, making him a great fighter. Relationships RELATIONSHIP #1 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Jong was born into a very strange life. His mother had died when he was just a year old. His father was a kung fu master who seemed capable of doing anything... except for taking care of Jong alone. When Jong was two, his father started a dojo with old friends of his. Because of this, Jong grew up with a crazy childhood where he bounced between training, exercising, learning, and maintaining the dojo. :The several masters all chipped in on raising Jong, but they were all as different as could be. Each was master of a different fighting style, ranging from jujitsu to regular street-brawling. Their beliefs were just as varied: from a Buddhist who loved all forms of life and despised any form of killing to the craziest of them all, who killed just for fun. It was from these several people that Jong pieced together his own set of morals. :When Jong was roughly ten, his powers began to kick in. The masters at the dojo were delighted as they realized how strong Jong would really be. But eight years later, the masters in the dojo had a feud; it left all but three of the masters dead. This turned out to be the final determining factor in Jong's worldview, as the three survivors were Jong's father and two other masters who specialized in assassination and killing. For the next five years, Jong trained his power and the art of assassination before finally leaving when he was twenty-four. :Jong entered the world with a simple mindset: there was no point in being either good or evil. He became the very definition of neutral as he spent the next sixty-five years of his life assassinating. His name is known throughout the world, and he is constantly called on by all sorts of organizations. They always know how to reach this cold-blooded mercenary--all it takes is a call to one of his seemingly endless, traceless phone numbers. List of Character Appearances *None yet Character Also Mentioned In: *None yet Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Neutrals Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Postcognitors Category:Power Absorbers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepathy Resisters Category:Titans Together